Tatouages
by Chl007
Summary: Bien des années se sont écoulées depuis que Vaiana et Maui ont rendu son cœur à Te Fiti. Le demi-dieu ne les a pas vu passer et n'en porte aucune marque. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Vaiana... De retour après avoir pêché de nouvelles îles, Maui comprend que le temps de sa vieille amie est compté. Mais est-ce vraiment l'heure des adieux ? - Vaiana, la légende du bout du monde - OS


**Tatouages**

* * *

Sous le ciel étoilé, il n'y avait rien. Rien d'autre que de l'eau. L'Océan s'étendait à perte de vue, infini, s'étalant sur l'horizon tout entier. Il n'y avait pas une île aux alentours. La mer était calme et apaisée. Elle semblait dormir, elle aussi, comme les humains. Seules de légères vagues se soulevaient parfois ici et là.

Éclairé par la lumière de la lune, un unique oiseau planait, solitaire et silencieux. Bien loin de toute terre, le rapace aux proportions étrangement inhabituelles commençait à se sentir fatigué, malgré sa puissance et son endurance. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il volait. Il venait de loin. Son regard perçant balayait les flots inlassablement, et cette nuit-là, finit enfin par se poser sur l'objet de ses recherches. Au loin, quelques voiles s'élevaient au-dessus de la mer, avançant tranquillement grâce à une légère brise marine, tanguant doucement sur les vaguelettes qui venaient parfois lécher leurs coques. Le faucon plissa les yeux et eut un sourire étrange. Rectifiant sa trajectoire, il vira légèrement sur sa droite et se dirigea vers les navires.

Il arriva à leur hauteur moins de quelques minutes plus tard. Sans un bruit, il se contenta tout d'abord de survoler la flottille de bateaux, conservant une altitude assez élevée. Inutile de se donner en spectacle s'il s'était trompé. Il préférait être sûr de lui avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais ses doutes s'envolèrent bien vite. Il ne tarda pas à reconnaître les peintures qui ornaient les épaisses voiles de toile. Il observa les ponts des différents navires. Les navigateurs dormaient durant la nuit, ne laissant qu'un seul des leurs à la barre. Certains des bateaux étaient si grands qu'ils possédaient une pièce ou deux à l'intérieur de leur coque, et leurs occupants s'y étaient réunis pour y passer la nuit.

Le plus imposant des navires se trouvait une dizaine de mètres à l'écart et guidait le reste de la flotte. L'oiseau s'en approcha et tournoya un instant au sommet de son mât, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la seule personne restée en éveil sur son pont. Une vieille femme. Élevant justement son bras pour placer sa main dans l'axe des étoiles, celle-ci leva les yeux et s'aperçut alors de la présence du faucon géant, qui virevoltait autour du mât de son bateau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tout d'abord de surprise, puis elle sourit doucement. Les yeux du faucon s'écarquillèrent également. Elle avait tant changé, depuis tout ce temps… mais son regard était resté le même, lui.

Un regard que jamais il n'avait oublié.

Le rapace géant cessa de tournoyer et descendit en piquée vers le pont, de toute sa vitesse. Guère impressionnée, la vieille femme ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et observa le faucon fondre sur elle. Ses yeux bruns scintillaient étrangement. Ce fut seulement à la dernière seconde qu'elle ferma brièvement les paupières, alors qu'un flash de lumière bleutée se déclenchait. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ce n'était plus un animal volant qui se tenait face à elle, mais bel et bien un homme. Et contrairement à elle, lui n'avait pas changé le moins du monde.

Son hameçon à la main, il secoua la tête, un instant déstabilisé de reprendre ainsi forme humaine après avoir passé tant de temps dans la peau de sa transformation favorite. Ses cheveux noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne les rejette en arrière, d'un mouvement de tête qui n'avait décidément rien perdu de son assurance. Puis il posa son regard sur la femme qui se tenait face à lui. Elle l'observait avec une moue amusée, les bras croisés, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

« Tiens, tiens. Maui. »

Il lui adressa un sourire hésitant, sincèrement heureux de la revoir, mais gêné de constater à quel point le temps l'avait marquée. Rien n'aurait pu lui rappeler si douloureusement son statut de simple mortelle. Alors que lui, en tant que demi-dieu, était par conséquent immortel – sous certaines conditions, bien sûr. Trop occupé à pêcher de nouvelles îles et parcourir à sa guise l'Océan, il n'avait pas vu passer les années. Et le temps n'avait eu absolument aucune influence sur lui, contrairement à ce qu'il s'était produit pour elle.

« Salut Vaiana… »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en riant doucement. Malgré son âge, il fut surpris de sa vivacité, et de l'étincelle qui scintillait toujours aussi ardemment dans ses yeux bruns. Si son corps avait irrémédiablement vieilli, son esprit, en revanche, avait quant à lui conservé toute la fougue impétueuse de sa jeunesse. C'était d'un œil moqueur que Vaiana l'observait, à présent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à faire cette tête-là ?

\- Quoi ? Je fais pas de tête. » marmonna Maui en détournant le regard.

Il avait imperceptiblement tressailli en entendant sa voix. Elle aussi avait tant changée… elle n'avait plus le même timbre, ni la même énergie. Elle était devenue un peu chevrotante, et pourtant, il reconnaissait par moments dans cette voix de grand-mère les intonations de celle de la jeune Vaiana. Celle-ci approcha son visage de l'un des pectoraux tatoués du demi-dieu.

« Comment va le Mini-Moi ? »

Au milieu des inscriptions noires qui recouvraient la peau hâlée de Maui, le dessin s'agita dans tous les sens pour prouver sa vitalité, avant d'adresser un grand sourire à la vieille femme, apparemment heureux de la revoir. Ayant jeté lui aussi un coup d'œil à ses tatouages, Maui esquissa un sourire.

« Toujours en pleine forme, comme tu peux le constater…

\- Je vois ça, oui. » rit-elle doucement.

Même son rire n'avait plus la même tonalité, la même vitalité qu'avant. Maui se rembrunit. Vaiana le remarqua, et poussa un soupir. Elle se doutait bien de ce qui tracassait son ami. Se détournant de lui, elle vérifia rapidement que son navire conservait la même trajectoire que celle qu'elle lui avait inculqué, puis elle s'avança à pas lents vers le bord de la coque. Son regard partit se perdre sur l'horizon infini.

« J'ai changé, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-elle, comme pour elle-même.

Dans son dos, elle sentit le demi-dieu se déplacer. Il la rejoignit, et ensemble, ils s'assirent sur le pont de bois, contemplant pensivement les étoiles ou l'horizon sans vraiment les voir.

« Oui. » finit par avouer Maui dans un souffle penaud, en toute sincérité.

Vaiana ferma les yeux un bref instant. On le lui avait souvent répété : plus les années passaient et plus elle ressemblait à sa grand-mère. Son visage se ridait peu à peu, ses cheveux noirs avaient viré au gris et s'éclaircissaient au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Ses mouvements restaient les mêmes, mais ils étaient moins fluides. Elle sentait qu'elle était moins agile et précise dans ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'en était pas encore à devoir se déplacer avec une canne, mais ce n'était sans doute plus qu'une question d'années. Bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus naviguer, et effectuer tous ces gestes qu'elle avait appris tant d'années plus tôt, aux côtés de Maui… tous ces gestes qu'elle n'avait cessé de reproduire depuis lors, toujours avec un vague pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle songeait qu'il n'était plus à ses côtés.

Le temps avait passé, affectant son corps, mais nullement son esprit, et encore moins son cœur. Jamais elle n'avait oublié le vaniteux et fringant Maui. Métamorphe, demi-dieu du Vent et de la Mer… et idole de tous.

« C'est ça, d'être mortelle… » commenta-t-elle seulement en haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais, et s'aperçut qu'il la dévisageait. Gêné d'être ainsi surpris, il détourna aussitôt le regard. Ce fut pourtant lui qui reprit la parole après quelques secondes de silence.

« T'as pas peur de mourir ? »

Pour le taquiner, elle lui répondit en fredonnant doucement, reprenant l'air d'une vieille chanson qu'il connaissait bien. Et pour cause : ce n'était autre que celle qu'il lui avait chanté lors de leur rencontre, lorsqu'il l'avait distraite avant de l'enfermer dans sa grotte, dont elle était malgré tout parvenue à s'échapper, avant de le rejoindre.

« _Comment te le dire, c'est bien naturel_

 _On finit tous par mourir un jour_

 _Mais ce n'est rien de sensationnel_

 _C'est juste un dernier voyage sans demi-tour…_ »

Maui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça va, j'ai compris. »

Puis il l'interrogea, surpris.

« Me dis pas que tu te souviens encore de ce vieux truc ?

\- Je te rappelle que tu m'as abandonné à une mort certaine, ce jour-là.

\- Pff, mais non. » ricana-t-il. « Je savais que t'arriverais à sortir. Avec le Mini-Moi, on pariait même sur le temps que tu mettrais à nous rej… aïe ! »

Le Mini-Moi en question venait de lui donner un coup de poing pour clamer son désaccord. Les interventions physiques de son tatouage vivant ayant beau lui faire l'effet d'une simple pichenette, Maui n'aimait pas vraiment quand le Mini-Moi les lui faisait subir. Vaiana laissa échapper un éclat de rire tandis qu'il grommelait à l'adresse du dessin, qui lui tira la langue.

« Tu as pêché de nouvelles îles ? »

Le demi-dieu hocha fièrement la tête. Son regard se mit à briller, faisant sourire la vieille femme. Elle retrouvait là le Maui qu'elle connaissait.

« Raconte-moi. » lui demanda-t-elle. « Comment tu fais ça ? »

Il lui désigna son hameçon géant, qu'il avait posé à côté de lui.

« À ton avis, le hameçon c'est pour décorer, peut-être ? »

Face au silence de la vieille femme, il poursuivit, manipulant en même temps son artéfact magique pour illustrer ses explications.

« Tu vois cette corde, autour du manche ? Je la déroule, et quand elle est aussi longue que possible, alors j'envoie mon hameçon dans l'eau. Parfois, l'Océan ne veut pas d'une île à cet endroit. Alors, je n'attrape rien. Mais lorsque l'Océan accepte qu'une nouvelle terre sorte de ses eaux, alors mon hameçon se plante dans les rochers, et ensuite, c'est à moi de tirer sur la corde, de toutes mes forces, pour faire surgir une nouvelle île. »

Vaiana rit doucement.

« Moi qui me suis toujours demandée à quoi te servaient tes gros muscles… »

À ces mots, le Mini-Moi examina son torse, bien trop maigrichon à son goût comparé à celui du puissant Maui. Il croisa les bras, vexé, et tourna le dos à la vieille femme en lui tirant la langue, ce qui la fit pouffer. Maui haussa un sourcil amusé face à la réaction de son tatouage vivant, puis poursuivit ses explications sans relever la pique de Vaiana.

« Le plus compliqué, dans tout ça, ce n'est pas de remonter l'île des profondeurs, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire.

\- Ah ?

\- Non. Le problème est que généralement, ce n'est pas une terre des profondeurs que mon hameçon agrippe… mais un massif rocheux tout droit tiré de Lalotai. »

Vaiana ne put empêcher un frisson de la parcourir.

« Le Royaume des Monstres… » murmura-t-elle.

« Exactement. » confirma Maui d'un ton aussi sombre que la première fois qu'il avait évoqué ce lieu face à elle. « Même si la remontée sous-marine convainc généralement les monstres de s'en aller, les plus coriaces d'entre eux arrivent à rester. Et puis au début, l'île n'est rien de plus qu'un gros tas de pierres. Alors à chaque fois que je pêche une nouvelle île, je dois la débarrasse de tous ses monstres, jusqu'au dernier, puis m'assurer que l'énergie vitale de Te Fiti parvienne jusqu'à elle.

\- Et ça peut prendre longtemps, tout ça ?

\- Tout dépend de la taille de l'île et des monstres qui ont réussi à atteindre la surface. » répondit Maui après une hésitation.

« Le plus court ? » s'informa Vaiana, l'air de rien.

« Quelques mois.

\- Et le plus long ?

\- … Dix ans. »

Un silence s'installa et s'éternisa. Il avait fini par comprendre le but réel de ses questions, et sentait Vaiana qui le fixait.

« Maui… combien d'îles as-tu pêché depuis que tu es parti ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il fuyait son regard. Elle savait pourquoi : il était gêné. Il pensait qu'elle lui en voulait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Après tout, il était un demi-dieu, insensible au temps et aux changements : elle comprenait bien qu'il n'ait pas vu passer les années, contrairement à elle, qui les avait regardé s'écouler impitoyablement, impuissante. Mais… malgré tout, elle avait espéré qu'il revienne un jour.

Avant qu'elle ne vieillisse…

« Une douzaine. » avoua-t-il finalement dans un souffle.

Elle hocha la tête en esquissant un sourire.

« J'ai hâte de les découvrir. »

Il lui adressa un regard peiné qu'elle ne remarqua pas. Les nouvelles îles qu'il avait pêchées étaient si lointaines… il doutait qu'elle soit encore de ce monde lorsque leurs navires les atteindraient. Mais il se tut, préférant garder ses pensées pour lui.

Le seul bruit qui troublait la nuit n'était plus que le doux clapotis de quelques vaguelettes perdues contre la coque de bois du bateau. Maui avait du mal à se remettre de sa découverte frappante. Oh que oui, le temps avait passé, vite, bien trop vite pour une simple humaine comme elle. Elle n'était encore qu'une énergique jeune femme pleine de vitalité lorsqu'il l'avait quitté… et voilà que désormais, il revenait la voir alors qu'elle vivait ses derniers temps parmi les siens, toujours à naviguer sur cet Océan qu'elle aimait tant, et avec qui elle entretenait des liens si particuliers.

Il se sentait honteux. Tout à sa joie de retrouver enfin ses pouvoirs, il avait batifolé à travers les cieux et les mers. De nouveau, il était libre de son destin. Mais dans tout cela, il n'avait plus vu le temps passer comme le voyaient passer les humains. Il avait oublié que Vaiana, malgré ses dons et sa fougue incroyable, n'était rien de plus qu'une mortelle choisie par l'Océan.

Il aurait dû revenir vers elle bien plus tôt…

« Dis-moi, je ne connais pas ce tatouage-là. » finit par dire la vieille femme avec malice, brisant le lourd silence qui s'était abattu entre eux deux, tout en glissant ses doigts sur l'avant-bras de Maui.

Le demi-dieu jeta un bref regard sur le tatouage en question, qui le représentait face à un crabe géant. Bien entendu, Vaiana avait immédiatement compris à qui ce dessin faisait référence.

« Oh celui-là ? » répondit Maui avec nonchalance. « Disons que Tamatoa a eu ce qu'il méritait. Il mettra une bonne éternité avant de se retransformer en trésor vivant. » ricana-t-il. « Et encore une autre avant d'espérer pouvoir remettre une pince sur moi. »

Illustrant ses propos, le Mini-Moi arracha la carapace du crabe. Celui-ci devint alors tout petit et voulut partir se cacher parmi les autres tatouages de Maui. Sautillant d'indignation, le Mini-Moi se mit à le poursuivre à travers le corps peint du demi-dieu, jusqu'à ce qu'agacé, celui-ci ne les renvoie tous les deux à leur place d'une pichenette.

Si Vaiana n'avait pu s'empêcher de pouffer doucement face aux pitreries des tatouages vivants de Maui, son regard s'était cependant assombri à l'évocation du crabe géant. De toute leur aventure, plus encore que la course contre Te Ka, c'était son bref passage à Lalotai qui l'avait réellement marquée. Aucun humain ne s'était jamais aventuré au Royaume des Monstres, et elle avait bien compris pourquoi. Les créatures qu'elle avait rencontrées là-bas étaient plus dangereuses, répugnantes et repoussantes les unes que les autres. Quant à ce crabe géant, il était complètement fou à lier… et surtout, elle l'avait vu malmener Maui sous ses yeux impuissants. Parfois, suite à son aventure, il lui était arrivé de s'éveiller en sursaut au cours de la nuit, taraudée par ces visions, et par ce qu'il serait advenu de son ami si elle n'avait pas agi à temps… il était rare qu'elle parvienne à retrouver un sommeil paisible suite à ces cauchemars.

Ignorant tout des pensées agitées qui troublaient l'esprit de sa vieille amie, Maui remarqua des traits noirs, provenant du haut du dos de Vaiana, qui dépassaient sur ses épaules. Avec un sourire en coin, il remarqua :

« Les tatouages du grand Maui t'ont inspiré ? »

La vieille femme haussa les épaules avec défiance, une étincelle de malice brillant dans son regard brun. C'était exactement la même que lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, dans les moments où elle était décidée à lui tenir tête. Maui s'en aperçut avec un pincement au cœur.

« Je dirais plutôt ma grand-mère.

\- Ah. » laissa échapper le demi-dieu, un brin déçu.

« Elle m'a dit que je réincarnerai, moi aussi. Et que je garderai toujours mon lien avec l'Océan…

\- Ah oui ? » sourit moqueusement Maui.

Il tendit le bras vers elle dans le but de la jeter à l'eau, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire autrefois, mais bien avant qu'il n'ait pu effleurer sa peau, il se reçut un puissant jet d'eau en pleine figure. Il se figea aussitôt, ses cheveux noirs désormais détrempés lui retombant devant les yeux, face à Vaiana qui riait doucement. Il abandonna là son expérience et s'essuya le visage. Nullement vexé, il n'avait au contraire rien perdu de son sourire. Tout cela lui rappelait des souvenirs…

« Toujours sur la défensive celle-là, hein ?

\- Un peu plus chaque jour. » confirma Vaiana en hochant la tête.

« Parce que tu vieillis, ma vieille. »

Il s'esclaffa. Mais lorsqu'il surprit le regard réprobateur que Vaiana posait sur lui, son rire mourut aussitôt dans sa gorge, et il se sentit à nouveau gêné. À force de ne plus côtoyer des humains, il avait oublié à quel point ceux-ci pouvaient être susceptibles quant à leur âge. Déjà, lorsqu'ils avaient voyagé ensemble des années plus tôt, il lui était arrivé de lui faire la tête lorsqu'il la traitait de gamine trop souvent à son goût. Il soupira.

« Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul… je voulais pas te vexer. »

À sa grande surprise, son amie se mit finalement à rire à son tour.

« C'était aussi nul que quand tu m'as traité de poule mouillée avec Hey-Hey sur le bateau.

\- Mais non, elle était drôle celle-là ! » protesta-t-il. « Même le Mini-Moi était d'acc… aïe ! Bon, ça suffit, oui ?! » s'exclama Maui avant d'envoyer ledit Mini-Moi dans son dos d'une pichenette maussade. « Au fait, il est devenu quoi, ce poulet ?

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'il nous a quitté. »

Il pouvait aisément percevoir sa tristesse dans la voix de Vaiana. Elle aimait beaucoup cet oiseau, malgré sa stupidité profonde, elle s'était attachée à lui. Comme à un ami… Comme elle s'était attachée à lui, Maui. Mais dans son cas, c'était différent. Après tout, il était un demi-dieu… il était immortel.

« Oh. Excuse-moi.

\- Ce n'est rien. Il a eu une belle vie. » soupira la vieille femme.

« Il a fini par devenir intelligent, quand même ?

\- Non. » sourit Vaiana.

Elle prit appui derrière elle sur le pont de bois, pour lever la tête et jeter un coup d'œil à la voile de son navire, voir si elle était toujours positionnée correctement. Ce faisant, elle se tourna légèrement. Une partie de ses cheveux gris et ondulés qu'elle n'avait pas attachés en chignon glissa le long de ses épaules, dévoilant un peu plus son tatouage. Celui-ci paraissait immense, recouvrant la quasi-totalité du haut de son dos.

Maui esquissa un demi-sourire. Il savait à quel point Vaiana aimait l'Océan… c'était une créature marine, à coup sûr. Et avec ce qu'elle lui avait autrefois raconté sur sa grand-mère, il était quasiment sûr de savoir quel animal ornait aujourd'hui le dos de son amie. Certainement le même que son ancêtre…

« Hé, Vaiana ? »

Cessant de fixer son mât et la voilure qui y était accrochée, elle baissa les yeux vers lui.

« Oui ? »

Il désigna son dos du doigt.

« Ton tatouage… je peux voir ? »

Elle hésita pendant quelques secondes, à peine.

« Bien sûr. » souffla-t-elle finalement.

Elle affichait un petit sourire en coin, et en même temps, il sembla à Maui qu'elle rougissait légèrement. Avec des gestes plus lents qu'autrefois, elle leva les bras, attrapa ses longs cheveux gris et les releva, les rajoutant aux autres dans son chignon avant de lui tourner le dos pour le laisser voir l'intégralité de son tatouage à la lumière de la lune.

Le dessin était effectivement immense, et magnifiquement réalisé. Maui écarquilla à nouveau les yeux. Il était surpris, oui. Mais surtout, il était aussi agréablement touché, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Car il reconnaissait parfaitement l'animal que Vaiana portait sur sa peau, marqué à l'encre indélébile. Et ce n'était nullement une créature marine.

Les pointes qui dépassaient sur les épaules de sa vieille amie n'étaient pas celles du corps d'une raie manta, comme il l'avait cru au départ. Mais des ailes. Celles-ci s'étalaient sur les omoplates de Vaiana. Le corps de l'oiseau épousait à la perfection la colonne vertébrale. Et tandis que sa queue et ses serres devaient se trouver quelque part au milieu du dos de la vieille femme, sous le tissu coloré de sa robe, la tête de l'oiseau se trouvait marquée sur sa nuque.

Maui se reconnaissait dans ce rapace. Tout simplement parce que c'était effectivement lui, quelque part.

« Le faucon géant… » lâcha-t-il, impressionné par la fidélité du tatouage.

Il était si bien fait qu'il s'attendait presque à le voir se mettre à bouger, comme était capable de le faire son Mini-Moi. Revenu sur ses pectoraux, celui-ci n'en revenait pas non plus de ce qu'il voyait. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, puis, d'un air de connaisseur, partit comparer le tatouage de Vaiana avec celui que Maui portait sur son bras droit, qui le représentait justement lorsqu'il se transformait en faucon. Mais le demi-dieu n'avait guère besoin de l'avis d'expert de son Mini-Moi pour reconnaître que le tatouage de la vieille femme était magnifique.

« Oui. » fut le seul mot prononcé par Vaiana.

Elle défit son chignon et laissa l'ensemble de ses cheveux retomber sur son dos en une cascade argentée, tandis qu'elle se retournait face à Maui. Celui-ci réagit enfin, se rappelant soudainement la signification de ce tatouage pour son amie.

« Alors ça veut dire que… Tu comptes te réincarner en faucon géant ? » s'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

« Oui. » répéta tranquillement Vaiana.

« Mais… je croyais que… la mer ? L'Océan, tout ça ? » balbutia Maui, sincèrement surpris du choix de la vieille femme.

Il y eut un bruit d'éclaboussures et ils tournèrent tous les deux en même temps la tête vers le large. À quelques mètres d'eux seulement, une vague s'était élevée au-dessus des flots, adoptant une silhouette vaguement humaine. Celle-ci haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent et résigné, avant de replonger dans l'eau, projetant au passage de nombreuses gouttelettes sur les deux amis. Le demi-dieu n'en revenait toujours pas.

« Je pensais que tu choisirais une créature marine, une raie, comme ta grand-mère. » murmura Maui. « Pourquoi as-tu choisi le faucon géant… ? »

Vaiana leva vers lui un visage hésitant, et plongea ses yeux bruns dans les siens. Longtemps. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de réponse concrète à lui apporter. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer… ça lui était venu comme ça, presque naturellement, aussi naturellement que lui était venu son amour de la mer.

Elle avait vu son bonheur, lorsqu'il avait retrouvé son hameçon, des dizaines d'années plus tôt, et qu'il avait été à nouveau capable de se métamorphoser.

« C'est ta transformation préférée… »

Maui haussa un sourcil à la fois intrigué et amusé.

« Et t'appelles ça une raison ? »

Elle l'avait vu se métamorphoser en faucon géant. Sa joie de redevenir tout ce qu'il pouvait être… sa joie de redevenir lui-même. Libre. Son bonheur de pouvoir retourner batifoler dans les courants d'airs, virevolter entre les rochers, suivre la brise à son gré. Elle l'avait vu fendre le ciel face à Te Ka. Elle avait assisté à toutes ses cabrioles agiles pour échapper à ses attaques enflammées. Elle avait vu cette étincelle de vie et de défi embraser son regard, tandis que s'y reflétaient les flammes de Te Ka.

Et c'était à ce moment-là que, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait ressenti pour lui ce qu'il avait toujours voulu que les humains ressentent à son égard. De l'admiration, de la confiance. Elle avait cru en lui. Tellement fort. Elle lui avait confié tout son espoir. Elle savait qu'il réussirait… parce qu'il était le meilleur.

Elle avait découvert ce dont était réellement capable Maui, le demi-dieu du Vent et de la Mer.

« Oui. J'appelle ça une raison. » sourit-elle malicieusement.

Les yeux de Maui scintillèrent et il sourit à son tour. Sans savoir pourquoi, il ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard et tourna la tête, observant vaguement l'océan sans vraiment le voir.

« Très bien. »

Ils restèrent un long moment assis l'un près de l'autre, sans parler, simplement à profiter de leur présence mutuelle. Vaiana appréciait tant ces instants… avec Maui à ses côtés, elle se sentait capable d'affronter tous les dangers. Elle savait qu'il était là, qu'il la protégeait, et qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, tout simplement. Elle aimait sa compagnie. Il lui avait manqué, pendant toutes ces années.

L'horizon finit par s'éclaircir lentement. Un peu avant que le soleil n'embrase l'horizon, Maui agrippa son hameçon et se releva.

« Il est temps pour moi de partir. » annonça-t-il sombrement en jetant un coup d'œil vers les premières lueurs du soleil levant.

Vaiana se releva elle aussi, plus lentement, et avec plus de difficulté que son ami, même si elle s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer. L'âge pesait sur le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle se tourna vers Maui. Celui-ci soutint à nouveau son regard, le visage fermé, attristé de devoir déjà la quitter. Vaiana ancra ses yeux bruns dans les siens encore une fois, comme si elle espérait ainsi pouvoir l'empêcher de partir. Mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Rien n'était en mesure de retenir l'indomptable Maui.

« Tu aurais dû revenir plus tôt. » murmura-t-elle, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

« Je sais. » fut sa seule réponse.

« Un jour, tu ne seras plus le seul faucon géant à voler au-dessus de l'Océan… »

Maui hocha la tête gravement.

« Alors je t'attendrai. »

Il recula de quelques pas, brandit son hameçon. Difficilement, il parvint à lui adresser un sourire crispé. Il avait du mal à lutter contre l'émotion qui envahissait peu à peu son cœur de demi-dieu. Vaiana, elle, avait cédé et ses larmes roulaient désormais le long de ses joues ridées.

« À un de ces jours, Vaiana.

\- À un de ces jours, Maui. » répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Et pas dans cinquante ans, cette fois, j'espère.

\- Dès que tu seras prête. »

Le Mini-Moi adressa un signe à Vaiana, mais la vieille femme l'ignora, trop occupée à échanger un dernier sourire avec Maui. Puis, le demi-dieu laissa échapper un cri, moins enthousiaste qu'à son habitude, et son hameçon magique se colora d'un bleu électrique. Il y eut un bref éclair durant lequel Vaiana ferma à nouveau les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, un faucon géant au plumage brun clair survolait son bateau. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le rapace poussa un cri perçant en guise d'au revoir, puis virevolta dans les cieux et partit en direction du soleil venant. Vaiana le suivit du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un minuscule point indiscernable. Alors, elle poussa un lourd soupir et retourna à l'arrière de la coque, reprenant la barre et ajustant la trajectoire de son navire.

Observant distraitement le ciel clair de ce début de matinée, elle attendit patiemment que le reste de son peuple s'éveille de sa longue nuit. Elle se sentait apaisée, en paix avec elle-même. Comme elle l'avait si bien affirmé à Maui, elle ne craignait nullement la mort, qui finirait bien par venir la chercher un jour. Alors, elle ne serait pas triste, et l'accueillerait à bras ouvert, comme une vieille amie, prête à vivre pleinement la seconde vie qui s'offrirait ainsi à elle. Ce ne serait qu'une autre aventure à vivre…

Quelques nuages décoraient l'horizon. L'un d'eux avait une forme recourbée, comme un hameçon. Vaiana sourit en fixant le ciel.

« Attends-moi, Maui. Je te rejoindrai bientôt. »


End file.
